1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output control device and an output control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a system for switching an application for each file type with respect to files created with document editing software and spreadsheet software, and printing and computerizing the file. In this system, an application is activated, and an instruction such as “print with printer” or “computerize by PDF (Portable Document Format) file” is given, to output each file in the instructed format.
For example, when printing a file (data), print data is created from the target file with a predetermined printer driver, and the created print data is sent to a printer via a TCP/IP port monitor. Furthermore, when computerizing a file, the computerized data created with a computerizing driver such as a PDF driver is output to a folder, etc., via a local port monitor.
Note that conventionally, there is known a system for combining a print job with another print job (output request) to create a single job, and printing the job (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
However, by the conventional method as described in Patent Document 1, when computerizing a single job (output request) in a predetermined format, there are cases where a single job is determined as including a plurality of jobs by the application. In this case, when the jobs are saved in a folder via a local port monitor, the jobs are sequentially overwritten, and consequently only the file (output information) of the final job is computerized. Therefore, even when a user opens a computerized file, only the final job is displayed, and the entire single job expected by the user cannot be confirmed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-113591